


Questioning Hypotheticals

by EstaJay



Series: LU Update Follow Ups [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay
Summary: Time and Warriors have a little chat about how the latter handled the situation.(A follow up to the like-like update)
Relationships: Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: LU Update Follow Ups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941364
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	Questioning Hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

> Happens directly after this update https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/630112764864643072/previous-based-on-these-guys#notes  
> Honestly a bit of a word vomit but just something fun and lighthearted to ease up the stress

Something had happened while he was doing a perimeter check. 

Warriors had left the others in high spirits, a sword that might finally survive more than one battle in Wild’s hands forged and ready to be battle tested, but he comes back to the exact opposite of that glee and excitement. Four and Wild fuss over a shield covered in goo that he does _not_ want to know where it came from but their banter is half-hearted, just barely keeping up the pretense of normalcy. Legend sits under a tree, head bowed and grumbling under his breath which, contrary to what many would believe, is _not_ his default state of being - especially after his wide-eyed fascination at watching a master smith at work. Sky plucks at his harp absently but rather than his earlier melancholy, he uses mismatched scales to stave off an awkward silence. Hyrule and Wind have their emotions on their sleeves, skittishly glancing about as if they had been harshly scolded for a prank. The pieces click into place as he spots Twilight looking more like a kicked puppy than he ever did in his canine form. They had all been scolded, reprimanded like little children, and there is only one person in the group who has enough authority to do so. 

Time sits a fair bit away from the rest of the group. Maybe the others might see an intimidating disappointed scowl from a pseudo-parental figure but all Warriors sees is an impudent little brat sulking after he kicked in the shins of several soldiers who wouldn’t listen to him. 

Warriors takes in a deep breath. Time for damage control. Hopefully this is just something minor like soldiers not heeding a captain’s orders due to said captain also being a tiny murder child - though he can’t think what would be the equivalent in this case when all the other heroes unequivocally respect Time as their leader. 

“Hey old man!” Warriors says, light hearted with a hint of seriousness. “There’s something I saw on my rounds that I need a second opinion on. Mind walking with me?”

Time’s eye narrows. ‘Mind walking with me’ was the phrase Warriors always used when he thought anyone, whether it be a common soldier or a fellow captain, needed some time to talk and blow off some steam. Time looks like he remembers it with his reaction is the same as it was during the war - cheeks puffed and paired with a pout that had no right being so adorable on a thirty something man. Just like during the war, he sends a sharp glance at the object of his ire that says ‘I don’t trust these idiots enough not to die on me while my back’s turned’ (which is _harsh,_ the other heroes are leagues better than canon fodder soldiers) but ultimately gets up and joins him. 

They walk in comfortable silence. Time knows why he’s here and Warriors is willing to wait. Prying is only necessary if the stubborn brat refuses to say anything when it’s just the two of them in private. 

“Hypothetically...” Time starts.

Warriors can’t hide his grin. Some things never change. “Hypothetically?”

“You’re mocking me.” 

“I was the one who taught you that word.” Much to the detriment of the other captains and commanders. Artemis had complained to him multiple times about Young Link’s ‘hypotheticals’ leading to her cleaning up the aftermath of the brat’s latest prank. 

Time scowls and glares at him, a look of disappointment that would send any of the other heroes shuddering but all Warriors can see is that little boy wanting to be taken seriously. 

Warriors holds up his hands and chuckles. “So hypothetically?”

And that’s enough to morph Time’s grumpiness into a small smile. A smile that then faded into his thinking face - or his ‘I’m trying to hold in a fart’ face. “Hypothetically…you are on an...impromptu campaign in a foreign land where monsters of unprecedented strength appear erratically and you have yet to discover the identity of your true foe...”

Warriors hums. When described that way, this current ‘adventure’ sounds oddly similar to the war that made him a hero. 

Time takes a deep breath. “You are faced with extreme uncertainty, with the very real possibility that not everyone may make it out alive...and then you find your men goofing about with a monster any one of them could have easily slain. What would you do?” 

Warriors taps his chin in thought. “Is anyone in direct danger?”

“No.”

“Is it the kind of monster that can call others?”

“It was a like-like.” Time says impatiently. “The men are aware of the situation. They know of the dangers of this campaign. They know that this situation is precarious yet they still choose to...to...to act like little children poking at a chu-chu! They needed to be immediately reprimanded, to be reminded that this is not the time to be fooling about! That is the right thing to do, right?” He turns to him with tired desperate eyes. Time may be a man now but there is no changing that he will always be a child forced to grow up too fast, forced to take responsibilities he never wanted. “...right?”

If Time thought he did the right thing, he wouldn’t be looking to Warriors for validation. 

“Can I add a couple more factors to our little ‘hypothetical’?” Warriors asks. 

Time cautiously nods, not particularly happy with his careful non-answer. 

“Hypothetically, it has been a long campaign, all the men are exhausted. Everyone is uncertain and maybe even a little scared but they all have the drive to press on. Hypothetically, this is a rare moment of rest after several grueling weeks of travel and combat where everyone can finally catch their breath. A monster wanders into camp, some don’t recognise it but others do and know that it is ultimately harmless. So they make a couple jokes, blow off some steam, probably poke the monster with a stick-”

“You could have just told me I was wrong.” Time snaps. 

“Do you think you were wrong?”

Time pouts and looks away. 

Warriors places a hand on his shoulder. “There’s a time to be strict and keep everyone on task but there’s also a time to laugh along and take part in the fun. Some may say there’s a ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ way to go about it, but it all comes down to what sort of relationship you want to have with those you lead.” 

“...you should be the leader.” Time mumbles, childishly kicking at the dirt. “You’ve been in a situation nearly identical to this one.”

“You were there too.”

“But I wasn’t at the forefront. That wasn’t _my adventure._ It was yours. You’ve also got the most experience leading people.”

“But you have their admiration and respect. They see you as a mentor figure...maybe even a father figure.” 

“You would’ve had that too if you took charge.”

“I was one of the last to join. The others wouldn’t have taken kindly to me usurping your command.” 

“But you should’ve done _something_ instead of letting them think you’re just a vain pretty boy!”

“Calm down,” Warriors laughs, bringing Time into a one armed hug. “I’m not a maiden in need of defending. So what they think I only care about my looks and getting laid? I’ve dealt with worse.” He ruffles Time’s hair. “You’re doing fine, sprite. Sure you might have slipped up but take it as a learning experience. Keep everything in perspective and don’t forget who’s looking up to you.” 

Time smiles and straightens. “I used to look up to you…” then he pulls Warriors into a playful choke hold. “But now I can look down.”

“You lil shit!” Warriors barks, wheezing out a laugh between breaths. 

If the camp wasn’t within sight, Warriors would have tackled the overgrown brat to the ground and have a good old tussle that they both sorely needed - but they have an image to uphold. There’s a reason he took Time away rather than berate him in front of everyone. 

They both straighten, looking no different than when they left but with one less weight on their shoulders. 

“Hey, bigger me?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, sprite. Anytime.” 


End file.
